


Una cita con Branch rockero.

by JikiganeCatLover



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Classic trolls, Comedy, Country Trolls, Drama & Romance, F/M, Funk trolls, K Pop troll, Pop Troll, Rock Troll Branch (Trolls), Rock Trolls - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Trolls Dreaworks, Trolls World Tour Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JikiganeCatLover/pseuds/JikiganeCatLover
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la gira mundial de Barb, Branch y Poppy disfrutan de su recien iniciada relación pero no todo es color de rosa para esta joven pareja, los problemas de adaptación al otro surgen al convivr juntos como una pareja, los lideres troll deciden poner su mano en este asunto y los encierran juntos dentro del bunker, ¿Qué ocurirá con ellos solos por 5 días?
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Barb/Riff (Trolls), Queen Essence/King Quincy (Trolls), Tresillo/Wani (Trolls)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo 1.

**Una cita con Branch rockero.**

Un año había pasado luego de que la paz se instaurara entre las 6 razas de trolls y sus pequeñas sub tribus, Poppy y Branch disfrutaban de su recién iniciada relación, jóvenes y aún inexpertos, pasaban sus días juntos forjando su lazo de amor, aún así no todo era miel sobre hojuelas para esta dulce pareja dispareja; la villa se encontraba a menos de una semana para la celebración anual que la reina del pop había instaurado para conmemorar el fin de las guerras troll. Branch se encontraba preparando el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción, una gran sonrisa iluminaba el rostro del joven mientras se dirigía a la mesa a colocar los wafles en el plato de Poppy, 5 wafles exactamente, ponía la cantidad exacta de jarabe que a ella le encantaba, para el un poco de café con un par de wafles era suficiente; luego de colocar la mesa con mucho amor y cuidado se dirigió hacia la habitación a despertar a la ya mencionada, su melena estaba suelta y sus mechones cubrían parte de su rostro, al verla un gran suspiro salió desde el fondo de su ser, aun no podía creer lo dichoso que era en estos instantes, con lentitud acercó su mano para retirar los mechones del rostro de Poppy y poder contemplarla mejor, con delicadeza le plantó un furtivo beso en sus labios para que despertara, era en aquellos momentos en donde nacía el deseo de abrazarla y besarla con pasión, no un simple abrazo de troll cualquiera, deseaba ir más allá, poder desatar todo el amor que profesaba su alma, pero nuestro querido Branch era aún demasiado tímido y sobre todo, tenía miedo de ofenderla; con aquel beso Poppy abrió los ojos y sonrió al contrario. 

—Buenos días mi reina, su desayuno está servido su majestad —Branch le dio una coqueta sonrisa mientras despertaba a Poppy que había pasado la noche anterior dentro del bunker del ya mencionado. 

—Branch, ya te dije que solo me llames por mi nombre —Poppy sonrió mientras tomaba la mejilla de su novio para corresponderle al beso anterior. 

—Está bien, vamos a desayunar, preparé tu favorito, wafles con jarabe, tal y como te gusta —Branch condujo a Poppy a la mesa donde pudo sar un sorbo a su café caliente. 

—Gracias Branch, eres un cocinero formidable, es delicioso como siempre. 

—Gracias, ahora te tengo la lista de tus deberes que ¡ESPERO! cumplas a cabalidad hoy —Branch sacó una pequeña lista de un bolsillo dentro de su bata. 

—¿Mis ordenes no habían sido cantar y bailar? —Dijo Poppy mientras daba un sorbo a su café. 

—¡Poppy! —Branch reclamó en su clasico tono gruñón.

—Ay no sabes lo lindo que te vez así de gruñón, gruñe más vamos, quiero oír ese roar —Poppy sonreía con picardía haciendo que sus dientes superiores sobresalgan, Branch aún era un poco tímido así que se limitó a sonrojarse y bajar las orejas de la pena. 

—Po...Po... ¡Poppy! —Branch agachó las orejas mientras se encojía producto de la verguenza.

—Era broma mi amargado ja ja, eres tan fácil de intimidar, haré tu lista así que relajate, a ver dámela —la reina pop el papel en sus manos para revisar sus deberes reales, entre todas las obligaciones de la lista había una en especifico—. Lo había olvidado, falta menos de una semana para organizar la fiesta anual por el fin de la guerra, Branch, tienes que ayudarme con las invitaciones. 

—Pero me encargaste quitar la plaga de pelusa de la parte oeste de la villa y después ayudar a los niños con sus clases de baile y después debo ir a revisar mis trampas —dijo Branch rechazando ayudar a Poppy.

—Rayos, no importa, ya nos veremos más tarde, haremos todo mientras cantamos y bailamos —Poppy se ponía de pie mientras daba el último sorbo a su café y se marchaba para arreglarse en su capullo. 

—¡Espera Poppy! —Branch la detuvo. 

—¿Qué pasa? —Dijo Poppy preguntándose la razón por la cual su novio lucía tan nervioso. 

—Este, pues yo he organizado una cena para esta noche y quería que tu y yo cenáramos a la luz de la luna en la colina estrella. 

—¿En serio? ¡Qué dulce eres! ¿Qué celebramos, el día del abrazo, el de los pasteles, atrapar a tu amigo? —Poppy estaba muy emocionada por lo que diría su novio pero a Branch no pareció agradarle tal respuesta. 

—¡No puede ser! ¿Olvidaste nuestro primer aniversario de noviazgo? —Dijo Branch con molestia, Poppy no supo donde esconder su mirada y su nerviosismo. 

—¡Claro que no! —Poppy lo negaba todo pero Branch la miró de manera sospechosa. 

—Bueno, lo siento, es que he estado con tantas ocupaciones que se me olvidó por completo, pero prometo recompensarlo esta noche —dijo Poppy mientras se acercaba a tomar la cara de Branch. 

—¿Hablas en serio? —Ramón se tranquilizó mostrando una tímida sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios. 

—Claro, esta noche decreto que debes hacerme feliz —Poppy tomó el rostro de su novio y chocó frentes mientras lo miraba feliz. 

—Je je je lo que mi reina ordene, te estaré esperando en la colina estrella —Branch se derretía de amor mientras le sonreía a su amada reina.

—Iré sin falta, ahora debemos irnos o se hará más tarde —dijo Poppy mientras salía junto a Branch. 

Los dos se dedicaron a sus respectivas tareas mientras el día pasaba con rapidez, apenas el sol se ocultó Branch fue directo a la colina estrella para preparar todo lo necesario, hasta traía un smoking y su melena bien peinada, la mesa colocada con elegancia sobre un mantel estampado de rosa y azul, vino de uvas en una charola y sushi servido en platos elegantes. 

—Gracias por ayudarme con la mesa y el traje mi buen troll —Branch le había pedido ayuda a un viejo troll que se encargaba de ese tipo de arreglos elegantes para los enamorados. 

—De nada amigo mío, ¿En qué momento debo servir la copa con el anillo? —Preguntó aquel troll anciano. 

—Cuando yo haya iniciado mi poema debes servir las copas y traerlas a la mesa. 

—Siempre es muy hermoso presenciar estos momentos —el troll anciano suspiró. 

—Hoy le pediré que sea mi esposa y además será nuestra primera noche juntos, ya que no tuve padres ¿Algún consejo de hombre a hombre? —Branch estaba nervioso así que decidió pedir consejo a aquel anciano. 

—¿Qué, aún no lo han hecho? ¡Pero si llevan un año de noviazgo, hijo pero que esperas —Branch se puso rojo de vergüenza ante los regaños del anciano.

—¡Yo soy un caballero y la respeto, ella es una delicada flor que merece ser cortejada! —Respondió Branch con aparente enojo. 

—No tienes idea de como se hace ¿Verdad? Bien, empezaré por la historia de la anguila en la cueva, la anguila de papá se mete a la cueva de mamá y entonces... —el anciano inició la historia, Branch no pudo con la pena y lo paró de inmediato. 

—¡Ya se cómo se hace!... El problema es que no estoy acostumbrado a tener relaciones tan cercanas, he estado solo gran parte de mi vida y se me olvidó como relacionarme con las personas, no se que hacer con mis deseos de hacerla mía... No tengo idea de como iniciar —Branch agachó la cabeza con un semblante triste, el anciano a su lado le dio una palmada en su espalda para reconfortarlo.

—Entonces eres tímido ya entiendo, mira, las cosas fluyen solas y en especial si es un amor tan bueno como el de ustedes dos, solo se tu mismo y no tengas miedo, ella te ama, usa primero palabras dulces pero sinceras, derrítela con tu alma de poeta, cuando la tengas enamorada avanzas con las caricias y si ella no pone resistencia sabrás que es hora de avanzar. 

—¿Y si ella se ofende y me odia? No quiero parecer un cerdo, no sabré si me deja avanzar o no, no me voy a parar apreguntarle ¿Oye te puedo tocar aquí? —Dijo Branch con tono burlón, aquel troll anciano rio fuerte. 

—Tranquilo hijo, eso se sabe solo, si una mujer no quiere que la toques te lo hará saber con un fuerte puñetazo, si quiere que la toques ella sola se lanzará a tus brazos porque eres el hombre que ama, no apresures las cosas y deja que salgan solas, es tu novia, no una bomba atómica —Branch se sintió más tranquilo con aquella charla, confiado y seguro de si mismo.

Branch se sintió mucho más confiado —En serio se lo agradezco—, estaba ancioso porque Poppy llegara.

—De nada hijo. 

Branch esperaba feliz, premanecía sentado mientras esperaba la llegada de su reina, las horas pasaron pero Poppy no apareció, el ya mencionado se encontraba furioso, se había comido el sushi y ahora procedía a beberse todo el vino que había conseguido. 

—Cuanto lo siento Branch —el troll anciano consoló a Ramón, deseaba poder ver aquel magico momento no se dio.

—¡Mujeres! —Branch destapó el vino y se lo bebió con molestia.

Poppy por el contrario se encontraba muy contenta cantando mientras jugaba y bailaba con el resto de sus amigos, se encontraba tan feliz que simplemente olvidó lo que le había prometido a Branch. 

—¡Sigue bailando reina Poppy! —Dijo Biggie seguido del &biu& de Mr. Dinckles. 

—Tienes tanto estiiiilo —Diamantino que traía a Tiny en su mano bailaba junto a la reina. 

—Y así es como se hace chicos, así deben bailar —dijo Poppy mientras demostraba sus mejores pasos a los demás. 

—Branch tiene suerte de tener a la mejor bailaría como su novia —Satín comentó mientras bailaba.

—Es verdad ¿Dónde está?—Agregó Chenille. 

Apenas escuchó aquel nombre, la promesa de la cena llegó a su cabeza como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo. 

—¿Qué tienes reina Poppy? —Preguntó un pequeño que la vio detenerse abruptamente. 

—¡Me olvidé de Branch, teníamos una cita hace 3 horas atrás! —Poppy estaba completamente asustada, corría deprisa dejando a todos un poco confusos, al llegar a la colina estrella solo encontró a aquel viejo troll que recogía la mesa con su cabellera. 

—¿Dónde está Branch? —Poppy muy preocupada lo buscó.

—Reina Poppy, pues verá, como usted no llegó el se fue para su casa, no se le veía muy alegre que digamos, pero estoy seguro de que si le pide perdón con un gran abrazo el la perdonará, Branch la ama —Aquel troll se marchó con su mesa. 

—¡Muchas gracias! —Dijo Poppy mientras corría con rapidez hacia el bunker de Branch. 

—¡Branch! —Poppy lo llamó mientras tocaba la entrada de su bunker con euforia, pasado un minuto que para ella fue eterno, los ojos de Branch se asomaron por la rejilla de su tapete que ahora decía &Por favor largate. 

—Buenas noches su real majestad ¿Ya terminó con sus asunto el cuál era más importante que su pobre y abandonado novio? —Branch que se le veía claramente molesto. 

—Lo siento, me divertía tanto con los chicos que se me pasó el tiempo, perdoname en serio, dejame recompensarte —Poppy insistía en entrar suplicacndo el perdón de su novio.

—Si claro, como el decreto que hacerla feliz esta noche, su majestad —Branch hizo énfasis en la última palabra. 

—¡Ya verás, mañana haré de tu día el mejor de todos, pero ahora quiero demostrarte cuan arrepentida me siento, dejame entrar! —Poppy exigía ingresar al bunker. 

—Este fue un largo y muy decepcionante día, solo quiero descansar, ya traigo mi bata, mañana hablaremos con la cabeza tranquila, ahora tenemos los ánimos más elevados y podríamos decirnos cosas que en realidad no sentimos. 

—¡Branch dejame entrar! 

—En serio Poppy, no fue un buen día así que quiero estar solo —Branch exigió privacidad, y al parecer su petición fue escuchada porque la voz de Poppy desapareció por completo— ¿En serio se fue? No puedo creerlo, me dejan tirado dos veces en la misma noche, yo pensé que insistiría un poco más, vaya suerte la mía —Branch suspiró mientras bajaba por el ascensor, apenas puso un pie en la planta baja, Poppy saltó hacia el para atraparlo con un abrazo mientras se precipitaban al suelo. 

—¡Perdóname! —Suplicó Poppy aferrada a Branch con piernas, manos y cabello. 

—¡Primero suéltame! —Respondió el muy molesto. 

—¡No hasta que me perdónes! —Replicó ella, Poppy creía que tenía a Branch bien agarrado pero no en vano el había pasado gran parte de su paranoica y solitaria vida entrenandose en muchos aspectos, un simple abrazo no iba a detenerlo, con tres simples movimientos muy rápidos el ya se encontraba sobre ella sujetándola de las manos. 

—¿En serio crees que puedes detenerme? —Branch adquirió un tono serio, Poppy habia olvidado ya al Branch estricto y firme de antaño, en esta ocación al tenerlo de nuevo sobre ella, la sensación de tristeza y desagrado estaba muy alejado de lo que en realidad sentía su cuerpo, lo que había hecho era tan genial que no pudo quedar más que impresionada, un notorio sonrojo apareció en la piel rosa de la reina troll; Branch se percató de inmediato del estado de la mujer que amaba, su hermoso rostro sonrojado y su mirada fija en la de el, Branch tambien se encontraba sonrojado además de asustado, pero su deseo reprimido era tan grande que ya no podía ocultarlo, deseaba probar el calor de su piel brillante, tenerla entre sus brazos más allá de un simple abrazo cariñoso, escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de su amada en un gemido placentero, poder entregarle no solo su amor físico sino su alma entera y ser uno solo, su parte lógica daba sus últimos atisbos de vida rogandole casi a grítos que se detuviera pero ¿Cómo negarle al corazón lo que por tanto tiempo ha soñado?, su parte lógica fue callada y sin poder detenerse se lanzó hacia ella y devoró sus labios con tal euforia que pensaba que moriría, exploró con su lengua toda su cabidad bucal buscando saciar su hambre de ella, Poppy aceptó gustosa aquel amor desesperado que le ofrecía el contrario, guiada por su deceo, correspondió pasando sus rosas manos por la bien cuidada melena de su novio, era tal la euforia que de pronto dejaron de sentir el suelo por donde rodaban, tan solo eran ellos dos flotando en aquel indescriptible sentimiento de felicidad que se daban el uno al otro, luego de probar la boca de su reina, Branch se dirigío a su cuello y dio leves mordiscos dejando un camino de marcas no muy profundas, la escuchó reir con tal acción, & _Rayos ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan hermosa y enloquecerme? & _ Pensó el para sus adentros, se sentía tan bien, se sentía tan mal, era tan dichoso en esos momentos.  Poppy no se lo pensó dos veces para pasar sus manos por su torso hasta dirigirse hacia su espalda y pasearse libre hasta su trasero el cual apretó, aquella caricia provocó que Branch perdiera cada vez más el auto control, se detuvo un momento para poder mirarla, delicadas perlas de sudor se encontraban en la piel rosa de la contraria producto del calor del momento, deseaba ser el dueño de sus sonrisas, de sus suspiros, probar el sabor de sus labios y la tibieza de su piel, escuchar de su boca el amoroso y dulce sonido de un suspiro; deseaba gravar en su memoria su rostro de placer para que al cerrar los ojos no viera oscuridad sino la luz de su sonrisa, Poppy aprovechó aquel instante y tomó la cintura de Branch con sus piernas para atraerlo más a el, Branch volvió a su trabajo de marchar su cuello y hombros, aspiró su aroma de manera tan profunda, siempre olía a flores frescas y dulce caramelo, a felicidad y sonrisas, Branch aprovechó para sentír la suavidad de sus piernas y muslos, fue hasta el oido de Poppy mientras soltaba un gruñido bajo que arrancó un gemido a la reina, Poppy se alarmó pues aquellas caricias iban tomando cada vez más intensidad, algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrada.

—¡Branch! —Poppy trató de apartar a Ramón al sentir que las grandes manos de Ramón tocaban su entrepierna, ese llamado devolvió el control total de la parte lógica de Branch, al ver a Poppy muy agitada y respirando con dificultad bajo el se retiró dando saltos hacia atrás. 

—¡PO... PO... PO... ¡POPPY! ¡LO SIENTO, YO NO QUERÍA, TE DIJE QUE HABLÁRAMOS MAÑANA! —Branch estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco. 

—¡Branch no te asustes y escuchame! —Decía ella mientras acomodaba su ropa y se dirigía a él para tratar de calmarlo, pero estaba tan asustado que simplemente se negó a escuchar. 

—¡NO ME ODIES POR FAVOR! —Branch huyó y se encerró en una de las tantas habitaciones que había en su bunker con Poppy tras el tratando de detenerlo sin éxito alguno. 

—¡Branch no seas paranoico, sal y hablemos! —Poppy trató de ingresar al cuarto donde su novio se había encerrado pero fue inútil; había momentos en donde Branch tenía sus tan acostumbrados ataques de paranoia, eran constumbres tan arraigadas en el que no podían quitarse, este era uno de ellos, lo único que podía hacer Poppy era comprenderlo y tener mucha paciencia.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Por fin era el tan esperado día del festejo, había trolls de todas las razas por todos lados hablando unos con otros, divirtiéndose, bailando, cantando y riendo, Poppy se encargaba de recibirlos a todos, los primeros en llegar fueron Barb junto a su padre y Riff que siempre llevaba la silla de Thrash. 

—¡Bienvenidos trolls del rock, están en su casa! —Poppy recibió a los rockeros con agrado. 

—Linda fiesta Poppy —Le respondió Barb. 

Los siguientes el llegar fueron el rey Trollex junto con unos cuantos amigos cercanos. 

—Bienvenido rey trollex, pasen. 

—Gracias reina Poppy. 

Después llegaron Delta junto a su familia. 

—Delta, sea bienvenida. 

—Gracias reina Poppy, cuanto verdor, que lindo es aquí aunque siento un poco de frio —respondió Delta. 

Los trolls clásicos llegaron con mucha elegancia mientras volaban por el aire.

—Trollzart, es todo un honor tenerlo aquí, su música es hermosa. 

—Gracias Reina Poppy, es un muy bonito lugar —respondió Trollzart ingresando con sus colegas. 

Los reyes del funk llegaron junto a los gemelos D y Cooper. 

—¡Poppy! —Cooper que se había mudado con su familia biológica corrió a abrazar a su querida amiga con la que había crecido. 

—¡Cooper, me alegra mucho que hayas llegado, todos te hemos extrañado mucho, rey Quincy, reina Esencia, príncipe D, sean bienvenidos —Poppy los recibió con los brazos abiertos. 

—Bonita fiesta reina Poppy —dijo el rey Quincy. 

—Me recuerda a nuestra boda ¿No crees cariño? —Dijo la reina Esencia.—, por cierto ¿Dónde está tu novio, Poppy? 

—Eh... El está bien —dijo Poppy algo triste. 

—¿Sucedió algo Poppy? No me digas que rompieron —Preguntó el príncipe D con preocupación. 

—¡No! Solo tenemos un poco de problemas y no se cómo solucionarlo, hace unos días atrás olvidé una de nuestras citas y eso pareció molestarlo un poco —Mencionó Poppy un poco apenada, los reyes del funk se miraron el uno al otro para después darle una cálida sonrisa a Poppy. 

—Ay linda, es normal, es la fase de adaptación por la cual pasan todas las parejas, Quincy y yo pasamos por muchos conflictos, ¿Te acuerdas cuando eramos novios y teníamos miedo de dar el primer beso? —La reina Esencia le sonrió a su marido.

—Cierto, eramos tan tímidos en esa época —el rey le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿En serio? Quizá Branch y yo necesitemos los consejos de una pareja tan fuerte y solida como ustedes, hablaremos luego, disfruten del festejo —dijo Poppy para guiarlos hacia la gran fiesta que se daba lugar. 

Todos los lideres parecían ya haber llegado, la fiesta era grande y parecían divertirse, Branch había evitado a Poppy durante varios días por vergüenza, se sentía un pervertido que había faltado el respeto a su amada, pero en este día de fiesta se armó de todo el valor que tenía su corazón, llevaba flores y se las entregaría delante de todos para que vieran que era un hombre valiente, Poppy estaba siendo la anfitriona de la fiesta, todos caminaban de aquí para allá con alegría y jubilo. 

—Poppy —Branch se acercó con timidez a Poppy, esta al verlo le sonrió y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo. 

—Branch, al fin sales —dijo Poppy mientras lo miraba sin romper aquel abrazo. 

—Yo... Poppy... quisiera hablarte sobre lo que pasó aquella noche —Branch lucía nervioso pero Poppy le dio una gran sonrisa.

—Ay Branch, estás tomando esto muy a pecho —Poppy trató de calmarlo no tomando en serio el asunto, esto pareció molestar un poco a Branch. 

—Poppy, hablo en serio, esto es importante para mi, yo te amo como jamás he amado a nadie nunca, pero es muy difícil para mi estar en una relación cuando he estado solo toda mi vida, temo cometer un error... Yo, yo me muero por... Por... Contigo... —Branch no pudo terminar su frase pues alguien llegó para interrumpirlos. 

—Reina Poppy, Branch, cuanto tiempo —Hickory llegó en acompañia de su hermano Dickory. 

—¡Los yodeler, un placer, no los vi llegar, sean bienvenidos a la fiesta! —Dijo Poppy ignorando lo que decía Branch, para ella era tan solo era una exageración de su parte, y puede serlo pero no entendió lo difícil que era para Branch abrirse y mostrar sus sentimientos aún después de mucho tiempo—, Branch, no te lo tomes a pecho, ven y disfruta de la fiesta, saluda a Hickory y Dickory.

—Saludos Hickory y Dickory, yo no me siento bien,luego los veo —Branch se sintió muy mal por no haber sido tomado en serio, lentamente se marchó no queriendo ser parte de la fiesta.

—Oye Poppy como que interrumpí algo, será mejor que vayas con el, trataba de decirte algo —Hickory como siempre era la voz de la razón.

—Es cierto, vaya tras el y charlen —Dickory estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano, Poppy comenzó a sentirse culpable por haberlo ignorado.

A lo lejos todos los lideres junto a las pequeñas sub tribus. 

—Mira a ese pobre tarado, se ve tan patético —Barb movía la cabeza mientras miraba a Branch dirigirse a casa cabisbajo. 

—Esos dos necesitan una ayuda urgente —Mencionó Trollex 

—Quizá una cena con musica romántica —dijo Trollzart. 

—Miren parceros, yo tengo la solución perfecta, los encerramos en un cuarto solos con un buen regetón para que se pongan de ánimos y tooooodo arreglado, tendremos pelado nuevo corriendo por la aldea en un dos por tres —dijo tresillo mientras todos lo miraban con cierto desagrado. 

—¿No crees que no fuiste lo suficientemente desagradable tracy? Aún quedan trolls por traumar, ash… Regetoneros —Wani hacía gestos de desagrado por las palabras de Tresillo

—¿Qué parte de llamame Tresillo no comprendes? —Respondió tresillo formando un pleito. 

—De hecho no es mala idea —La reina del funk Esencia estuvo de acuerdo con Tresillo

—Cariño, no sabía que tenías tales inclinaciones, tantos años juntos y nunca lo mencionaste —dijo el rey Quincy. 

—No seas bobo Quincy, hablo de los dos solos y encerrados pero no hablo de que deberían hacer &eso& ¿No recuerdas cuanto eramos jóvenes? No podíamos decir lo que sentíamos y nuestros amigos nos encerraron en una habitación de limpieza y no nos sacaron hasta que nos sinceramos el uno con el otro. 

—Es verdad, nuestro primer beso —el rey Quincy recordó con añoraza sus días de juventud.

—Por favor, solo miren a ese, es tan tímido que no puede expresar lo que siente, ni siendo libre puede hablar ¿Qué les hace pensar que encerrado hablará? —Delta tenía razón, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la timidez de Branch era un verdadero problema. 

—Déjenme a mi solucionar ese problema —dijo Barb sobresaliendo entre todos. 

—¿Qué harás? —Preguntaron todos. 

—¿No querían quitarle la timidez? Eso déjenmelo a mi, banda del K-Pop, ustedes entretendrán a Romeo mientras yo preparo mi guitarra, el resto de ustedes háblele a Julieta y díganle que su Romeo enfermó, preparen cosas para su momento a solas sin que ella lo sepa —la reina Barb tenía su plan listo.

—¿Quién es Julieta y Roméo, no íbamos a ayudar a Poppy y Branch? —Dijo Kim pettit muy confundída.

—Camina y calla —dijo Wani mientras todos iban a sus posiciones. 

Branch ya casi llegaba a su bunker pero unas risas se escucharon en el fondo, enseguida supo quienes eran. 

—Muchachas, no me siento de animo ahora —Branch las detuvo pues tenía los animos bajos. 

—¿Cómo supiste que eramos nosotras? —Dijo Gomdori. 

—Ya las conozco muchachas —Branch se detuvo y las miró. 

—Ven a festejar con nosotras —dijo Baby Bun. 

—No, mejor conmigo —mencionó Ari. 

—Te vez triste, ven a tomar algo —dijo Kim Petit tomándolo del brazo. 

—Basta basta basta, nuestro Branch está triste —dijo Wani 

—¿Nuestro? —Mencionó Branch.

—Claro, todas te amamos y si Poppy no te escucha nosotras lo haremos —dijo Wani tratando de animarlo. 

—En serio se los agradezco muchachas, no es que no valore su amistad pero solo hay una chica en todo el mundo que deseo que me escuche, mi chiquipoppy. —Branch lo dijo con tal sentimiento de amor que la banda K-Pop no pudo evitar enternecerse.

—Y por eso te amamos Branch, te ayudaremos a que te escuche —Wani le guiñó un ojo en señar de apoyo.

—¿Cómo? —Dijo Branch muy intrigado. 

—Pues esa pregunta te la responderé yo —Barb apareció de la nada, portaba su guitarra y una enorme sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, bastó tan solo un pequeño toque y todo se oscureció.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

—¿Cómo que Branch enfermó, pero de qué? —Poppy era arrastrada por Tresillo y Trollex

—Tiene...Amm… Diarrea crónica espacial —Tresillo soltó lo primero que se levino a la cabeza, todos lo miraron de reojo un tanto molestos por lo que había dicho. 

—¿Tiene qué? —Poppy quedó intrigada por el nombre tan raro de aquella enfermedad. 

—Tranquila, está bien atendido por la banda del K-Pop —volvió a decir tresillo, esta vez enfureciendo a todos. 

—¿¡QUÉ, CÓMO QUE BIEN ATENDIDO!? —Poppy no le gustó nada escuchar que su amado novio estaba a solas con 5 chicas.

—¡TRESILLO! —Dijeron todos al unisono. 

—No pues, nada más decía yo —Tresillo elevó sus manos alegando inocensia.

—No te alteres linda, solo lo ayudan hasta que tu llegues, tienes que cuidarlo tu exclusivamente —dijo la reina Esencia. 

—¿Qué ocurrirá con la fiesta? Yo soy laanfitriona. 

—Nosotros nos encargamos de eso —dijo Delta para tranquilizarla

Llegaron sin falta a la entrada del bunker de Branch, las chicas de la banda K-Pop miraban muy atentas hacia dentro del bunker que permanecía abierto. 

—¿Qué es lo que pasó con mi Branch? —Dijo Poppy mientras apartaba a las chicas K-Pop. 

—Tienes que permanecer una semana dentro —Trollzar se acercó a Poppy para informarle. 

—¿¡Una semana!? —Dijo Poppy asustada. 

—Si, es que la diarrea espacial es contagiosa, pero pasa en una semana, ahora adiós —Trollex la empujó dentro del bunker, antes de cerrar la puerta una caja mediana cayó en sus manos. 

—¡Eso es para que te diviertas con tu diarrea! —Dijo Tresillo y después la puerta se cerró, pudo jurar que escuchó que unas piedras eran colocadas encima en la entrada, esta situación le parecía muy extraña, el asensor bajó hasta llegar a la primera planta, allí trató de encontrar a Branch, pronunció su nombre para encontrarlo sin éxito alguno, de pronto se sintió observada, unos ojos rojos brillaron en las sombras, muy asustada tiró la caja al suelo mientras retrocedía de forma lenta, aquel ser se lanzó hacia ella con rapidez,  Poppy solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con las manos, aquel ser la tiró al piso mientras se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello; el ataque jamás llegó, en vez de eso sintió que aspiraban su cuello con intensidad, algo perturbada tomó al intruso con su cabello y se dispuso a lanzarlo, quedó atónita al ver que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Branch convertido en un Zombie rock, pero esta vez era distinto a como fue en el escenario con  Barb , la miraba con tal alegría y devoción.

—¡Branch! ¿¡Pero qué rayos te ocurrió!? —Poppy soltó a Branch y corrió hacia el muy preocupada, apenas fue liberado se lanzó de nuevo hacia Poppy para abrazarla y dirigir su atención a su cuello, no solo limitándose a aspirar su aroma, Poppy sintió una lengua pasearse por su hombro y cuello mientras pequeños gemidos de alegría salían de Branch. 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy y Branch quedaron atrapados en el bunker gracias a los lideres Troll que esperan que expresen sus emociones, Poppy está en conflicto con sus sentimientos, desea ceder a los amorosos impulsos de su novio y al mismo tiempo su moral le dice que está mal aprovecharse de un enfermo.
> 
> ¿Cederá Poppy a los coqueteos de Branch zombificacdo?

—¡Wow, Branch! —Poppy puso una mano en el rostro de Branch y lo apartó de su espacio personal, lejos de enfadarse, Branch tomó la mano de la reina troll y la frotó con delicadeza contra su rostro, oliendola con profundidad, tomó el reverso de la mano y plantó un delicado y gentil beso, Poppy quedó encantada con ese gesto de caballerosidad.

—¡Uy Branch! No se que tienes pero creo que me gusta —Poppy sonreía con ternura, las maneras galantes de Branch acabaron tomandoun poco de intensidad, la tomó de su muñeca y repartió un camino de besos por su brazo con mucha desesperación hasta llegar a su boca y plantarle un salvaje y profundo beso francés, la reina troll trató en vano de apartarlo, la arrastró hasta acorralarla contra la pared mientras la tomaba de las muñecas, poco a poco fue cediendo hasta derretirse por completo, perdiendo la noción de la realidad, se sentía tan feliz que simplemente se dejó llevar por esta nueva y salvaje faceta de Branch; no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, después de que a ambos se le acabara su ración de oxígeno y los labios les aridieran al explorar sus bocas se miraron, Poppy aún aturdida pudo ver en los ojos del contrario una mezcla de amor y ganas de devorarla, se estremeció al ver tal intensidad.

—¿Por qué eres tan perfecta? —Branch apenas si articuló esas palabras, lo hizo en un susurro sensual que provocó a Poppy corrientes por su espalda y haciendo que sonriera como nunca había hecho.

— Awww Branch que dulce fue eso, nunca te comportas así —Poppy sonreía aun atontada por aquel momento tan intenso, su cordura y raciocinio regresaron de pronto, era verdad, era verdad, el usualmente no se comportaba de aquella manera tan apasionada y salvaje, ¿Dónde se había marchado su tímido y adorable gruñón?—, es cierto, tu no eres así ¿¡Qué rayos te ha ocurrido!? 

Poppy apartó a Branch mientras buscaba un teléfono por la zona, de las pocas personas que tenían tecnología en la villa Branch era una de ellas, llamó directo al celular de la reina Esencia.

_— ¿Poppy?_ —Al otro lado de la linea la reina Esencia contestó. 

—¿Pondrían ser tan amables de explicarme que rayos está pasando aquí y porqué Branch es un zombie rock de nuevo? —Poppy quería explicaciones de lo que le había sucedido a su novio, las exigía. 

_—Oh, linda, es que nosotros..._ —al otro lado de la linea se escuchó como el teléfono era arrebatado. 

_—Vea mija, no pregunte y solo aproveche en bug, ya tu sabe mi reina_ —Tresillo habló al otro lado de la linea, nuevamente el teléfono fue arrebatado por otra persona. 

—  _¡Largo de aquí degenerado! Ash ... ¿Poppy? Soy Barb, iremos al grano, vimos como tu noviecito y tu tenían problemas, tu no escuchabas y el es muy tímido, así que no saldrán hasta que hayan hablado_ —Barb no se fue con rodeos, dejó las cosas claras para Poppy que no pareció tomarselo muy bien. 

—¿Hablar? ¿¡HABLAR!? ¡PERO SI APENAS SI DICE... AHHH ! —Poppy fue interrumpida por Branch quien la abrazó por detrás para besarla en la mejilla, dieorn vueltas hasta quedar enredados por el cable del teléfono.

— _Uy que rico, quiubo pues ponga ese alta voz que quiero escuchar_ —Se escuchó a Tresillo al otro lado de la linea pero fue callado por una sonora cachetada. 

_—Como decía ante de que ¡ALGUIEN! Me interrumpiera, no te dejaremos salir hasta que tu y Branch hayan arreglado sus dudas, Barb lo puso así porque el es demasiado tímido como para expresar lo que siente, está en un estado catatónico y lo único que tiene en su mente eres tu y todo lo que siente con respecto a ti, no hablará mucho pero sus acciones serán suficientes para que te des cuenta de lo que siente, y ni te molestes en escapar, hemos bloqueado todas las salidas, busca en la caja que te dimos, quizá te sirva, adiós linda_ —dijo Esencia colgando su teléfono. 

—¿Por qué me hicieron esto?... ¡Branch suéltame! —Poppy luchaba por salir de los brazos de Branch y del cable del teléfono, usando su cabello desenredó el cable y luego enrollar a Branch para apartarlo con gentileza, Branch abrazó al mechón con dulzura mientras lo olía.

— AwwwBranch, me quieres —Poppy cayó por unos momentos pero estaba decidida a no cedera Ramón ya que no estaba conciente de lo que hacía, sacudió su cabeza para apartar todo pensamiento que no fuera &curarlo&—, ¡No! estás enfermo y debo buscar la manera de regresarte a la normalidad, no puedo aprovecharme de ti en ese estado. 

—  Poppy, mi Poppy  —Branch se sacudió en un intento de liberarse del agarre de Poppy he ir hacia ella, en su estado lo único que quería es tenerla cerca, apenas si decía algúna que otra frase pero sus acciones hablaban por si solas.

—No, lo siento Branch, tienes que contener tus bajas pasiones —Poppy no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo, pero Branch solo tenía una cosa en mente, tenerla entre sus brazos y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, ahora era más fuerte, bastó un poco de fuerza seguido de un gruñido para liberarse del cabello de Poppy. 

—¿Qué haces Branch? Para atrás, estás enfermo —Poppy dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras lo veía venir hacia ella, se puso tan nerviosa al verlo caminar hacia ella con una caminata seductora y mirada decidida. 

—¡No! —Branch caminó directo hacia ella, Poppy nuevamente cayó ante el encanto de aquel Branch rebelde, toda su dulzura se había transformado en un amor salvaje y apasionado; Poppy retrocedió hasta quedar acorralada contra la pared, Branch se puso frente a ella cerrándole el paso y colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, Poppy permanecía inmóvil, en serio quería ser firme resistir pero aquel troll que tenía en frente era una tentación demasiado grande, su hermoso cabello enmarañado, su tatuaje en el pecho y los músculos que usualmente llevaba escondidos en su chaleco hacían muy difícil el no caer ante el. 

—Branch yo... —fue interrumpida por un beso rápido pero muy intenso, luego Branch se arrodilló y la abrazó de aquella manera, de cara a su ombligo. 

—No, solo otra vez no, no me dejes —Branch se aferró a ella con fuerza, se enterneció al verlo como si fuera un pequeño trolling, ¿Branch siempre había guardado aquel amor ardiente hacia ella y no lo había expresado por temor? Recordó en laspalabras que dijo antes de que Hickory y Dickory llegaran a interrumpir.

_Poppy, hablo en serio, esto es importante para mi, yo te amo como jamás he amado a nadie nunca, pero es muy difícil para mi estar en una relación cuando he estado solo toda mi vida, temo cometer un error... Yo, yo me muero por... Por... Contigo... Ah._

Todos esos años Branch había mantenido un perfil bajo, era un chico timido que se esforzaba por abrirse al mundo en un intento de ser aceptado por todos y al mismo tiempo un amor ardiente lo consumía por dentro, Poppy se sintió mal por no escucharlo antes.

—Mi pobre Branch, cuanto lo siento —dijo Poppy acariciando con dulzura el rostro de su novio, se sentó en el suelo y guió a Branch a colocar la cabeza en su regazo—, relajate, no te dejaré solo mi pequeño gruñón — Poppy acariciaba su cabeza con amor mientras tarareaba true colors, aquellas gentiles caricias tranquilizaron al impetuoso troll quien se acomodó en sus piernas, tocándolas sin vergüenza alguna incluso por debajo de su falda, Poppy rio ante tal acción, con todos sus 5 sentidos jamás se atrevería a hacer tal cosa, su timidez sin duda era adorable, avergonzarlo con halagos o flirteos era su actividad favorita, siendo sincera consigo misma, se sentía demasiado atraída por este candente y sensual chico malo que no titubeaba en expresar lo que siente, aunque fuese tan solo frases cortas y gruñidos, pero no era correcto, no importa lo bien que se sintieran sus besos y caricias no era correcto aprovecharse de él en aquel estado, averiguaría la forma de romper el hechizo de Barb y hablaria con el como dos adultos. 

Branch quedó profundamente dormido en las piernas de Poppy, sus ronquidos eran fuertes y muy sonoros 

—Al menos sigues roncando como siempre —Poppy sonrió con ternura, el recuerdo de la caja llegó a ella mientras acariciaba el enmarañado cabello de su novio, colocando con cuidado la cabeza de Branch en el suelo se puso de pie para buscarla—, la reina Esencia dijo que la caja me ayudaría. 

Poppy encontró la caja tirada en el suelo, recogiéndola del piso la abrió expectante, esperando algo que le ayudara a traer al Branch clásico de regreso, en lugar de eso encontró una nota. 

_Buenas tardes con todo el respeto que se merece uste mi reina, quiero que sepa que Branch es mi parcero y quiero que me lo tenga bien atendido ¿Oyó? Me declaro fan de su amor y más les vale que cuando salgan de ese hueco tengan casorio planeado._

_Con todo mis buenos deseos: Tresillo._

Poppy no supo que sentir al leer esa nota; mientras tanto en la superficie los lideres hablaban en la entrada del bunker que había sido bloqueada con muchas piedras. 

—¿¡Cómo que quitaste la melodía grabada que puse en la caja para controlar a Branch!? ¡A ese paso se volverá una fiera incontrolable! —Barb estaba indignada.

—Pero es que esa es la idea mija, pero es que Poppy va salir que revienta de alegría, mi parce Branch es un berraco, ya quisiera yo esa suerte —dijo Tresillo. 

—¡Tarado, Branch está en un estado donde no conoce limites! —Barb quería matar a Tresillo por haberse tomado el atrevimiento de manipular la caja.

—A ver a ver señorita, no compare a mi parce con esos monos todos calientes que van de mona en mona, mi amigo es todo un caballero y me consta, así embrutecido como está va a tratar a Poppy como lo que es, una reina —Tresillo no mostraba arrepentimiento, estaba dispuesto a defender a Branch de cualquier acusación.

—Tiene razón, Branch no es Tresillo —Wani se metió en la discusion, miró a Tresillo muy desafiante mientras sonreía.

—Buscame que me encuentras, buscame —Tresillo comenzó otra discusión con Wani. 

—¡Señores, basta! Dejemos a estos dos tener su privacidad y vayamos a revisar la fiesta de Poppy, le prometimos encargarnos de todo, luego podremos volver —Trollex calmó los animos de los presentes que comenzaban a generar conflicto.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo —dijeron todos al unísono, se marcharon dejándo a la pareja en paz. 

Mientras tanto dentro del bunker Poppy continuaba frustrada con este problema, en situaciones como esta Branch siempre era la parte lógica, la voz de la razón que la ayudaba a resolver un conflicto, el la lógica y ella el corazón, con los papeles invertidos se sintió tan fuera de su zona de confort, frustrada volvió donde había dejado durmiendo a Branch, se veía tan pacifico. 

—Poppy... Sonríe —Branch murmuró entre sueños, pese a todo el loco día que tuvo Poppy soltó una sonrisa sincera, lo tomó con gentileza del suelo usando su cabello y lo condujo hasta su cama, una vez allí lo cubrió con amor mientras le daba un delicado beso en los labios para no despertarlo; Poppy se dedicó a buscar por todo el bunker una manera de encontrar algo que lo haga regresar a la normalidad, no es que este Branch salvaje no le gustara, en otras circunstancias no habría dudado en arrojarse a sus brazos y corresponder a aquel amor tan apasionado, pero consideró que sería malo de su parte aprovecharse de un enfermo, el problema radicaba en cuanto tiempo iba a poder soportarlo, sincerándose consigo misma, aquel Branch era demasiado ardiente como para no notarlo; llegó hasta su estudio donde tenía aquel escondrijo cubierto por una cortina  _—Poppy, te lo advierto, si valoras mi privacidad no abrirás esa cortina—_ , esa frase era repetida por el en todas las ocasiones que ella intentaba hurgar ahí, Branch no estaba en condiciones de negarle nada ahora, ¿Lo haría, se atrevería a echar un vistazo? Guiada por su curiosidad ella abrió la cortina de par en par, todas las tarjetas que alguna vez ella le hubiera dado cayeron todas de golpe repitiendo &Branch& a cada instante, tratando de callarlas para que Branch no despierte las tomó todas y las colocó en una mesa cercana, luego de que todas las tarjetas callaran pudo notar un libro de tamaño considerable dentro, tomándolo decidió abrirlo, cientos de pensamientos dolorosos y momentos de oscuridad se abrieron ante ella, muchos hablando sobre su triste pasado y de lo mucho que extrañaba a su abuela, pasando páginas encontró una sección pintada de rosa con la palabra &Para Poppy& en grandes letras también del mismo color. 

_& En el paraíso de tus ojos, _

_me pierdo porque estoy perdido,_

_en la paz de tus labios,_

_me encuentro porque estoy contigo,_

_en el universo de tu alma,_

_vivo con mil sentidos,_

_en ti, vivo amándote & _

_& Salgo de una para caer en otra, _

_no hay agonía más grande_

_que la que sienta ahora,_

_¿Cómo hago para olvidar tu sonrisa?_

_Cada vez que deseo rendirme_

_basta que tu sonrías para que_

_mi mundo se ilumine y yo_

_vuelva a caer & _

_& Eres a reina de las brujas, _

_si, me has oído bien,_

_eres una bruja en toda_

_la extensión de la palabra,_

_eres la reina bruja más_

_grande que haya conocido_

_pues no hay belleza que haya_

_logrado hechizarme como lo_

_lo ha hecho la tuya & _

_& Comprendo que tus besos _

_jamás han de ser míos,_

_comprendo que en tus ojos_

_no me he de ver jamás, y te amo,_

_y en mis locos y ardientes desvaríos_

_bendigo tus desdenes, adoro tus desvíos,_

_y en vez de amarte menos_

_te quiero mucho más._

La evolución de sus poemas se veía a medida que avanzaban las páginas de aquel diario, iban desde el desamor tan grande que había soportado por 4 años hasta que por fin su amor comenzó. 

_& Hoy quiero decirte los te quiero _

_que nunca te he dicho, los te amo_

_que siempre oculté y los te necesito_

_que me queman por dentro._

_Hoy quiero que sepas que sin ti_

_no vivo y sin ti no muero, porque ya_

_no puedo estar sin ti, te lo digo hoy,_

_por si mañana no existo,_

_por si mañana se te olvida cuanto te quiero &_

Cada poema era tan intenso, en cada uno de ellos iba colocada un pedazo del alma de Branch, Poppy lloraba muy conmovida mientras arrugaba el rostro de tal manera que habría asustado hasta a un berteno carnívoro de épocas pasadas, unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda. 

—¡AHHH! —Poppy soltó un grito y tiró el libro lo más lejos que podía— ¡LO SIENTO YO NO PRETENDÍ...!— Poppy detuvo sus gritos y se giró con el aún abrazándola, lo miró frente a frente —Ah cierto, eres un zombie. 

Branch la agarró por las caderas y la elevó por los aires mientras daban vueltas, fue tan divertido que por unos momentos olvidó la situación en donde se encontraba. 

—¡Ya Branch bajame! —Poppy no pudo evitar sonreir, Branch se detuvo con lentitud mientras colocaba la nariz en el vientre de Poppy y comenzaba a darle mimos con su nariz, dando vueltas alrededor de su ombligo, la contraria sintió un hormigueo recorrer su espina mientras sentía las caricias de su novio, Branch comenzó a subir sin despegar el rostro del cuerpo de ella, la parte lógica de Poppy (que rara vez escucha) le suplicaba que detuviera a Branch pero se sentía tan bien que se dejó llevar arqueando su espalda, sintió el suave aliento de su novio llegar hasta su cuello seguido de besos tan lentos que detuvieron el tiempo a su alrededor; dirigiendo su mirada hacia Branch se vio reflejada en aquellos vivos ojos de color rojo intenso que profesaban tanto amor hacia ella, un gentil beso inició entre ellos el cual fue cobrando intensidad a cada segundo, poco a poco las defensas de Poppy caían y cedía ante aquella versión salvaje del hombre al que amaba, el beso se intensificó cada vez más haciéndola olvidar cualquier idea anterior de detenerlo, Poppy envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Branch, el pareció estremecerde por la dicha así que afianzó más su agarre en un abrazo más fuerte, la boca de la contraria fue invadida por la lengua desesperada de Branch que moría por conocer cada rincón de su amada,  _—¿De dónde habrá sacado tal habilidad para besar?_ — pensaba Poppy aun consciente; las manos de Branch se colaron por debajo de su falda y tocaron sin miedo alguno su trasero, Branch dejó la boca de Poppy para dirigirse hacia su cuello y darle una mordida lo suficientemente dura como para dejarle una marca y al mismo tiempo tan suave como para que ella pudiera disfrutarlo, un sonoro suspiro salió de la reina troll, Branch encontró su punto débil, su cuello, así que continuó atacando esa zona para dejar débil a Poppy, sin darse cuenta ella arañó la espalda del contrario en un acto reflejo producido por el placer, arañazos lentos y profundos que sacaron gruñidos de Branch; si seguían de ese modo ella no podría detenerlo pero se sentía tan bien que no quería que la soltara, sin saber como, acabó acorralada nuevamente contra la pared mientras el tomaba una de sus piernas y la elevaba al nivel de su cintura para tocarla, los suspiros de Branch se transformaban en gemidos sonoros al intensificar el contacto entre ambos, las alarmas de Poppy se encendieron cuando sintió que las manos del contrario desataban su ropa. 

—¡Wow! —Poppy regresó a sus cabales y apartó a Branch con Rapidez.

—¡Poppy mía! —Branch estaba molesto por verse interrumpido, un gruñido por parte del estómago de ambos los desvió de aquella tensión, Poppy aprovechó eso para poder escapar. 

—Tenemos que comer, debemos estar fuertes, ven, te preparo algo —Poppy deshiso el abrazo y lo guió con rapidez a la cocina; en el tiempo que llevaban de novios el era quien cocinaba a la perfección, Poppy jamás pasó de sándwich y pasteles, cosa que a Branch no solía agradarle demasiado que digamos, Branch detuvo sus impetus por unos momentos y miraba expectante lo que su amada prepararía para el, su instinto básico de peligro se encendió al ver como humo salía de la cocina. 

—No soy muy buena cocinera pero es comestible, come Branch —Poppy colocó en la mesa lo que era un intento de vegetales salteados, algunos entre crudos y quemados. 

—¡Fuchi! —Branch puso cara de asco mientras desviaba su cabeza no queriendo ni mirar aquel plato. 

—¡Branch más vale que te lo comas porque me maté en esa cocina! —Poppy insistía pero Branch continuaba apartando la cabeza negándose a probar bocado. 

—¡Wacatelas! —Branch ahora más honesto y sin miedo no tuvo reparo en negarse, Poppy recordó todas las veces que cocinó para el y como se lo comía haciendo gestos extraños dándose cuenta de que el comía tan solo por ser amable, recordó también como después de esos días no dejó que ella volviera a tocar la cocina. 

—Estás exagerando, mira es comestible —Poppy tomó el plato he introdujo la cuchara para probar un bocado de su creación, apenas la comida tocó su lengua un horrible sabor amargo invadió su sentido del gusto provocándole nausea, escupió la comida sobre la mesa. 

—¡Mugre! —Branch se dirigió a una alacena y tomó sus amados implementos de limpieza, corrió directo hacia la mesa paradejarla impecable, Poppy quedó admirada.

—Vaya, tal parece que las manías de Branch siguen intactas —Branch guardó sus implementos y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una versión mejorada del intento de vegetales salteados de Poppy, en un instante Branch puso un esplendido y gran plato sobre la mesa—. ¡No puede ser, así embrujado sigues siendo mejor cocinero! —Poppy sintió que su orgullo había sido herido, Branch entristeció de inmediato al verla así, tomando el plato y ofreciéndole a ella. 

—Sonríe, enfadada no —Branch tomó una cuchara y le ofreció un bocado como disculpa, el corazón de Poppy enterneció con aquel gesto.

—Awww Branch, eres tan dulce, lo siento, a veces soy muy orgullosa, comamos los dos —Poppy sonrió a Ramón mientras le aceptó la cucharada de disculpa, repartieron el plato a la mirad y comieron juntos, a veces ofreciéndose cucharadas el uno al otro. 

Al estar atrapados dentro del bunker no se percataron del paso del tiempo, Poppy pasó toda la tarde evadiendo los amorosos intentos de su novio por tomarla, había ocasiones en donde casi cedía ante el, pero no era nada que un arrullo en su regazo no lo solucionara, pasó cantándole y acariciando su azabache melena mientras él descansaba en sus piernas, Poppy ya no tenía fuerzas y solo ansiaba dormir, dejando a Branch tirado en el suelo se dirigió hacia un sofá para poder estirar las piernas, el sueño comenzó a invadirla y lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, cuando creía estar a salvo, vio a Branch salir de una esquina, se preocupó al verlo, no necesitó que Branch hablara para saber lo que decía su mirada, la quería a ella aquí y ahora, con una caminata firme y segura se dirigió a ella mientras reía de una manera tan sensual que la hizo pasar de rosa a rojo intenso, ya sin fuerzas para cantar o esquivarlo dejó que se acercara dispuesta a todo lo que el quisiera hacerle, fue cargada en brazos y conducida a la cama para ser colocada con gentileza mientras Branch procedió a acostarse a su lado para arroparla con amor. 

—Descansa, yo te cuido —Branch atrajo a Poppy hacia su pecho para arrullarla con una melodía desconocida, peinaba con dulzura el cabello rosa de Poppy mientras tarareaba una bella pero desconocida melodía para ayudarla a dormir, Poppy no esperaba aquella acción por parte de Branch, Poppy se encontraba un poco decepcionada de no ser tomada pero al mismo tiempo su corazón latía a mil por hora con aquel acto de amor de su novio, dejándose llevar por la calidez del momento y acurrucándose en su pecho comenzaron a brillar en conjunto  _—¿Dónde habrá aprendido esa melodía?_ — Poppy pensó segundos antes de caer presa del sueño y dormir definitivamente con los suaves latidos del corazón de Branch; aquella melodía que tarareaba era un cántico protector que su abuela había inventado para arrullar a Branch cuando el miedo lo invadía, por mucho tiempo la mantuvo oculta entre sus memorias, ya que le producía aun mucho dolor recordarla, pero en aquel estado en el cual se encontraba no había razón alguna para guardarla, su amada necesitaba protección y con gusto tarareó ese cántico para ella. 

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o— 

Ya la mañana siguiente la festividad había pasado, los lideres se habían quedado en espera de lo que ocurriría. 

—¿En serio debemos esperar una semana a que esos dos salgan? Menos mal mandé a papá y Riff de regreso a Vulcano Rock City para cuidar el reino —Barb desayunaba pastel mientras se impacientaba. 

—Fuiste tu quien embrujó a Branch en primer lugar así que debes hacerte responsable —Trollzart reprendió a Barb por su comentario. 

—Concuerdo con Trollzart pero si extraño mi casa y mi agua, creo que me iré y volveré para ver que sucede —Trollex estaba agotado. 

—Tu ve junto con los chicos cariño, yo me quedo en villa pop a esperar a que salgan, estoy preocupada por Poppy —la reina Esencia eligió quedarse por si algo llegara a pasar. 

—Yo también me voy, regresaré al quinto día para ver que ocurrió —Delta ya cansada de villa pop decidió marcharse, mientras tanto Tresillo discutía con Wani. 

—Mi parcero debe estar pasándola en grande, pero es que le tengo envidia —Tresillo era el único que estaba genuinamente feliz por Branch. 

—Eres desagradable ¿Lo sabías? —Wani por el contrario no aguantaba los comentarios de Tresillo.

—¿Ah si? Ni creas que te invitaré a salir —Tresillo no se quedaba atras y contestaba a Wani, molestandola para sacarla de quisio. 

—Mira que preocupada estaba —y había funcionado, Wani estaba molesta

—Ya deje de fregar la paciencia, a ver mi chinita estás estresada, respire profundo —Tresillo hizo ademan de respirar y exhalar. 

—¡Soy koreana, burro! —Respondió Wani enojada. 

—Es la misma vaina, apurele y respire —Tresillo fue ahorcado por el cabello de Wani. 

—Pensándolo bien, me quedo otro rato —Barb que hasta ahora permaneció aburrida sintió interes en el par que discutía. 

—Yo también, quiero ver como terminan esos dos —Delta compartió el mismo interés de Barb . 

—Igual yo, mandare a los chicos y nos quedaremos tu y yo —dijo el rey Quincy a su esposa. 

—Iré a un lago cercano para refrescarme y me quedaré —Trollex también se sumó a la lista de curiosos por saber de Wani y Tresillo. 

—¿No debemos ayudar a Tresillo? —Solo Trollzart parecía preocupado por Tresillo. 

—En un rato, se ve que se divierten —Barb junto con lo otros lideres veían con atención cual sería la siguiente acción de ese par. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi anciedad hace un poco difícil corregir esta historia, editarla y toda la cosa, voy lento pero seguro, no se si esta historia tenga exito aquí, aunque no la tenga yo seguiré subiendo historias hasta atinarle a una, pondré todas mis historias de Wattpad aquí (la plataforma está cada día de mal en peor) Así que mi mudanza será lenta.
> 
> Sin más que decir me despido.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí hace algunos meses en Wattpad pero decidí provar suerte aquí ya que decidí mudarme de sitio, en un inicio esto iba a ser un one shot pero se alargó tanto que quedó en un fic de 5 capítulos.
> 
> Según investigué y el cantante J. Balvin es colombiano, así que yo persibo a Tresillo como un latino colombiano, como tal trataré de que suene como uno, suplico perdón si no lo conseguí y por el contrario ofendí a alguien, no es mi intención, lo que más deseo es hacer reir con mi comedia.
> 
> A pesar de que este fic esté en español quise dejar los nombres como suenan originalmente en inglés para que sea más facil cuando alguien quiera leerlo en inglés, así que espero y no les moleste.
> 
> Sin más que decír espero y esto guste, de lo contrario aquí queda esto.


End file.
